tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Toyota engines
This is a list of engines built by Toyota for cars. Engine codes Toyota Motor Corporation has produced a wide variety of automobile engines. The company follows a simple naming system for their modern engines: # The first numeric characters specify the engine block's generation # The next one or two letters specify the engine family # The suffix (separated by a dash) specifies the features of the engine: Note: Other manufacturers may modify the engine after it has left the Toyota factory but the engine still keeps the original Toyota designation. For example, Lotus added a supercharger to the 2ZZ-GE in some versions of the Lotus Elise and Exige but it is still labelled 2ZZ-GE, not 2ZZ-GZE. For Example *4A-GE 4 - 4th generation engine in the A engine family A - The Engine Family it is in G - Wide-angle dual camshaft E - Electronically Fuel Injected *22R-TEC 22 - 22nd Generation Engine In The R Engine Family R - The Engine Family it is in T - Turbocharged E - Electronically Fuel Injected C - California Emission Controlled The use of "G" to denote twin cam engines was decided on in 1971, with the renaming of the 10R into 8R-G. Before, twin cams had received new numerical codes. * Note: Toyota, in 1987, began assigning dual letter engine codes to some of the "engine family" categories in some engine lines, particularly six cylinder models. This can create potential confusion. E.g. 1MZ-FE - This is not a supercharged, narrow angle, fuel injected M-series engine, but a narrow angle, fuel injected MZ-series engine. Confusion is easiest to avoid when using the dash to separate between the engine series and its own characteristics: for instance, 1MZ-FE rather than 1M-ZFE. Gasoline/Petrol Flat-twin or Flat-four * 1961 - U ** 1961-1966 - 0.7 L (697 cc) U ** 1965-1969 - 0.8 L (790 cc) 2U ** 1966-1976 - 0.8 L (790 cc) 2U-B ** 2011- 2.0 L (1998 cc) 4U-GSE Straight-3 * 2004 - KR - DOHC ** 2004 - 1.0 L (998 cc) 1KR Straight-4 * 1939 - Type C - OHV ** 1939-1941 - 2.3 L (2259 cc) C * 1947 - Type S - OHV ** 1947-? - 1.0 L (995 cc) S * 1953 - R - OHV/SOHC/DOHC ** 1953-1964 - 1.5 L (1453 cc) R ** 1964-1969 - 1.5 L (1490 cc) 2R ** 1959-1968 - 1.9 L (1897 cc) 3R ** 1965-1968 - 1.6 L (1587 cc) 4R ** 1968-1986 - 2.0 L (1994 cc) 5R ** 1969-1974 - 1.7 L (1707 cc) 6R ** 1968-1970 - 1.6 L (1591 cc) 7R ** 1968-1972 - 1.9 L (1858 cc) 8R ** 1967-1968 - 1.6 L (1587 cc) 9R ** 1968-1971 - 1.9 L (1858 cc) 10R ** 1969-1988 - 1.6 L (1587 cc) 12R ** 1974-1980 - 1.8 L (1808 cc) 16R ** 1971-1982 - 2.0 L (1968 cc) 18R ** 1975-1977 - 2.0 L (1968 cc) 19R ** 1974-1980 - 2.2 L (2189 cc) 20R ** 1978-1987 - 2.0 L (1972 cc) 21R ** 1980-1995 - 2.4 L (2366 cc) 22R * 1959 - P ** 1959-1961 - 1.0 L (997 cc) P ** 1961-1972 - 1.2 L (1198 cc) 2P ** 1972-1979 - 1.3 L (1345 cc) 3P * 1966 - K - OHV ** 1966-1969 - 1.1 L (1077 cc) K ** 1969-1988 - 1.0 L (993 cc) 2K ** 1969-1979 - 1.2 L (1166 cc) 3K ** 1978-1989 - 1.3 L (1290 cc) 4K ** 1983-1989 - 1.5 L (1496 cc) 5K ** 1998-1998 - 1.8 L (1781 cc) 7K * 1970 - T - OHV/DOHC ** 1970-1979 - 1.4 L (1407 cc) T ** 1970-1985 - 1.6 L (1588 cc) 2T ** 1977-1985 - 1.8 L (1770 cc) 3T ** 1970-1983 - 1.6 L (1588 cc) 12T ** 1977-1982 - 1.8 L (1770 cc) 13T * 1978 - A - SOHC/DOHC ** 1978-1979 - 1.5 L (1452 cc) 1A ** 1979-1986 - 1.3 L (1295 cc) 2A ** 1979-1988 - 1.5 L (1452 cc) 3A ** 1979-1998 - 1.6 L (1587 cc) 4A ** 1987-1998 - 1.5 L (1498 cc) 5A ** 1989-1992 - 1.4 L (1397 cc) 6A ** 1993-1998 - 1.8 L (1762 cc) 7A ** 2004 - 1.3 L (1342 cc) 8A * 1982 - S - SOHC/DOHC ** 1982-1988 - 1.8 L (1832 cc) 1S ** 1982-1987 - 2.0 L (1995 cc) 2S ** 1985-2005 - 2.0 L (1998 cc) 3S ** 1987-1998 - 1.8 L (1838 cc) 4S ** 1990-2001 - 2.2 L (2164 cc) 5S * 1982 - Y ** 1982 - 1.6 L (1626 cc) 1Y ** 1982 - 1.8 L (1812 cc) 2Y ** 1982-1998 - 2.0 L (1998 cc) 3Y ** 1985-1993 - 2.2 L (2237 cc) 4Y * 1985 - E - SOHC/DOHC ** 1985-1994 - 1.0 L (999 cc) 1E ** 1985-1998 - 1.3 L (1295 cc) 2E ** 1986-1994 - 1.5 L (1456 cc) 3E ** 1989-1998 - 1.3 L (1331 cc) 4E ** 1991-1999 - 1.5 L (1497 cc) 5E * 1990 - TZ - DOHC ** 1990-2000 - 2.4 L (2438 cc) 2TZ * 1997 - ZZ - DOHC ** 1997-2007 - 1.8 L (1794 cc) 1ZZ ** 1999-2006 - 1.8 L (1796 cc) 2ZZ ** 2000 - 1.6 L (1598 cc) 3ZZ ** 2000 - 1.4 L (1398 cc) 4ZZ * 1989 - RZ - SOHC/DOHC ** 1989 - 2.0 L (1998 cc) 1RZ ** 1989 - 2.4 L (2400 cc) 2RZ ** 1995 - 2.7 L (2693 cc) 3RZ * 1999 - SZ - DOHC (by Daihatsu) ** 1999 - 1 L (997 cc) 1SZ ** ? - 1.3 L (1298 cc) 2SZ ** 2006 - 1.5 L (1495 cc) 3SZ * 1997 - NZ - DOHC ** 1997 - 1.5 L (1497 cc) 1NZ ** 1999 - 1.3 L (1298 cc) 2NZ * 2000 - AZ - DOHC ** 2000 - 2.0 L (1998 cc) 1AZ ** 2000 - 2.4 L (2362 cc) 2AZ * 2003 - TR - DOHC ** 2003 - 2.0 L (1998 cc) 1TR ** 2003 - 2.7 L (2694 cc) 2TR * 2007 - ZR - DOHC ** 2007 - 1.6 L (1598 cc) 1ZR ** 2007 - 1.8 L (1797 cc) 2ZR ** 2007 - 2.0 L (1986 cc) 3ZR * 2008 - NR - DOHC ** 2008 - 1.33 L (1329 cc) 1NR ** 2010 - 1.5 L (1496 cc) 2NR ** 2011 - 1.2 L (1197 cc) 3NR * 2009 - AR - DOHC ** 2009 - 2.7 L 1AR ** 2009 - 2.5 L 2AR Straight-6 * 1935 - Type A - OHV ** 1935-1943 - 3.4 L (3389 cc) A * 1937 - Type B - OHV ** 1937-? - 3.4 L (3389 cc) B * 1955 - F - OHV ** 1955-1975 - 3.9 L (3878 cc) F ** 1975-1987 - 4.2 L (4230 cc) 2F ** 1985-1992 - 4.0 L (3956 cc) 3F * 1965 - M - SOHC/DOHC ** 1965-1985 - 2.0 L (1988 cc) M ** 1966-1972 - 2.3 L (2253 cc) 2M ** 1966-1971 - 2.0 L (1988 cc) 3M ** 1972-1980 - 2.6 L (2563 cc) 4M ** 1979-1988 - 2.8 L (2759 cc) 5M ** 1984-1987 - 3.0 L (2954 cc) 6M ** 1986-1992 - 3.0 L (2954 cc) 7M * 1979 - G - SOHC/DOHC ** 1979-2006 - 2.0 L (1988 cc) 1G * 1993 - FZ - DOHC ** 1993-2007 4.5 L (4477 cc) 1FZ * 1990 - JZ - DOHC ** 1990-2006 - 2.5 L (2491 cc) 1JZ ** 1993-2006 - 3.0 L (2997 cc) 2JZ V6 * 1987 - VZ - DOHC/SOHC ** 1987 - 1993 2.0 L (1992 cc) 1VZ ** 1987-1991 - 2.5 L (2496 cc) 2VZ ** 1987-1997 - 3.0 L (2958 cc) 3VZ ** 1993-1998 - 2.5 L (2496 cc) 4VZ ** 1995-2004 - 3.4 L (3378 cc) 5VZ * 1994 - MZ - DOHC ** 1994 - 3.0 L (2995 cc) 1MZ ** 1998 - 2.5 L (2496 cc) 2MZ ** 2003 - 3.3 L (3310 cc) 3MZ * 2003 - GR - DOHC ** 2002 - 4.0 L (3955 cc) 1GR ** 2006 - 3.5 L (3456 cc) 2GR ** 2003 - 3.0 L (2994 cc) 3GR ** 2006 - 2.5 L (2499 cc) 4GR ** 2005 - 2.5 L (2497 cc) 5GR V8 * 1963 - V - OHV ** 1963-1967 - 2.6 L (2599 cc) V ** 1967-1973 - 3.0 L (2981 cc) 3V ** 1973-1983 - 3.4 L (3376 cc) 4V ** 1983-1998 - 4.0 L (3995 cc) 5V * 1989 - UZ - DOHC ** 1989-2002 - 4.0 L (3969 cc) 1UZ ** 1998-2009 - 4.7 L (4663 cc) 2UZ ** 2000-2010 - 4.3 L (4300 cc) 3UZ * 2006 - UR - DOHC ** 2006 - 4.6 L (4608 cc) 1UR ** 2007 - 5.0 L (4969 cc) 2UR ** 2007 - 5.7 L (5663 cc) 3UR * 2003 - RV8 ** 2003 - 4.0 L ** 2006 - 4.0 L RV8J ** 2011 - 3.4 L RV8KLM V10 * 2010 - LR - DOHC/VVT-i ** 2010 - 4.8 L (4805 cc) 1LR-GUE V12 * 1997 - GZ - DOHC ** 1997 - 5.0 L (4996 cc) 1GZ-FE Diesel Starting in 1957 until 1988, Toyota established a separate dealership in Japan dedicated to cars and trucks installed with diesel engines, called Toyota Diesel Store. When the dealership was disbanded, diesel products are now available at all locations, with commercial products exclusive to Toyota Store and Toyopet Store locations. Straight-4 *1974 - B Second gen. - OHV/SOHC ** 1972-1988 - 3.0 L (2977 cc) B ** 1977-1982 - 3.2 L (3168 cc) 2B ** 1980-1990 - 3.4 L (3431 cc) 3B ** 1984-???? - 3.0 L (2977 cc) 11B ** 1984-1990 - 3.4 L (3431 cc) 13B ** 1988-???? - 3.7 L (3660 cc) 14B ** 1996-2002 - 4.1 L (4104 cc) 15B *1980 - L - SOHC ** 1977-1983 - 2.2 L (2188 cc) L ** 1980-200? - 2.4 L (2446 cc) 2L ** 19??-2006 - 2.4 L (2446 cc) 2L-II change rocker arm to direct tappet drive ** 1989-20?? - 2.4 L (2446 cc) 2L-E ** 1991-1997 - 2.8 L (2779 cc) 3L ** 1997-???? - 3.0 L (2986 cc) 5L *1983 - W - OHV ** 1983-1995 - 4.0 L (4009 cc) 1W *1984 - C Third gen. - SOHC ** 1984-1992 - 1.8 L (1839 cc) 1C ** 1984-2000 - 2.0 L (1974 cc) 2C ** 1994-2002 - 2.2 L (2184 cc) 3C *1986 - N - SOHC ** 1986-19?? - 1.4 L (1453 cc) 1N *1993 - KZ - SOHC ** 1993-2004 - 3.0 L (2982 cc) 1KZ *2000 - CD - DOHC ** 2000-2006 2.0 L (1995 cc) 1CD-FTV *2001 - ND - SOHC ** 2001- 1.4 L (1364 cc) 1ND-TV *2001 - KD - DOHC ** 2000- 3.0 L (2982 cc) 1KD-FTV ** 2001- 2.5 L (2494 cc) 2KD-FTV *2005 - AD - DOHC ** 2006- 2.0 L (1998 cc) 1AD-FTV ** 2005- 2.2 L (2231 cc) 2AD-FHV ** 2005- 2.2 L (2231 cc) 2AD-FTV Straight-5 *1989 - PZ - SOHC ** 1990-1994? - 3.5 L (3469 cc) 1PZ Straight-6 *1956- D - OHV **1956-??? 5.9 liter 1D **1962-??? 6.5 liter 2D *1967 - H - OHV ** ???-??? - 3.6 L (3576 cc) H ** 1980-1990 - 4.0 L (3980 cc) 2H ** 1986-1990 - 4.0 L (3980 cc) 12HT *1969 - J - OHV ** 1969-1983 - 2.5 L (2481 cc) 2J *1969 - Q - OHV ** 1969-??? - ??? L (??? cc) Q *1990 - HD - SOHC ** 1989-1995 4.2 L (4164 cc) 1HD-T ** 1995-1997 4.2 L (4164 cc) 1HD-FT ** 1997- 4.2 L (4164 cc) 1HD-FTE *1990 - HZ - SOHC ** 1989- 4.2 L (4163 cc) 1HZ V8 *2007 - VD - DOHC ** 2007- 4.5 L (4461 cc) 1VD-FTV See also * List of Engine Manufacturers References Toyota has not published an explanation of the codes used for engine features. Matti Kalalahti derived a list of engine feature codes and published them on his "Engine codes explained" web page in Oct 1999. External links * Toyota Twincam Forums Discussion forum on four cylinder Toyota engines * Toyota engines Matti Kalalahti's list of Toyota engines. * Toyota engines and gearboxes Similar to Matti Kalalahti's pages but with extensions by Stepho. * 4AGE.net Information on 4AGE and 4AGZE Toyota engines Category:Toyota Category:Toyota engines Toyota Toyota